Testers with the ability to test multiple pins of a semiconductor at the same time are known. However, after the readings are stored, the individual device test programs have to evaluate each pins test result one pin at a time. This requires complicated test program evaluation routines to determine if the test passed or failed. With the addition of the ability to test not only multiple pins at one time, but multiple devices at one time, the test evaluation routines become increasingly complex and time consuming, resulting in reduced throughput.
Also because of variations in testers and semiconductor test setups across the world, it has become necessary to construct individual devices test to meet the worse case test condition that may be seen in order to maintain maximum yields. If a particular tester, in a particular country on a particular device, and on a particular device pin, experiences a problem that affects yield, a change is made, to the test program of that device to fix the problem. The change is usually to increase wait times to allow additional time for the problem to settle out. Because the test programs may be used globally, that change will adversely affect every device, using the test program in every lot tested in every test site around the world.